The Black Murder
by Amber Cut-Throat
Summary: Set in the 1600s. Violet Jones is sent away from her parents, wrongly put in an asylym, meets a sorcerer and escapes an evil pyschopath named Serpine.Upon her return, she finds her parents killed by the plague. But is that the real cause or their death?Set before Skulduggerys family is killed.Wrote by Amber Cut-Throat and Lucilia Venom, two gals with epic-itis.Real summary inside
1. Prologue

**The Black Murder**

**A/N Hey epic people of Fanfiction, it is Lucilia Venom and Amber Cut-Throat here. This story is set in the late 1600s, at the time of the plague. It is before Serpine killed Skulduggery's family. We hope you enjoy this story, and please don't forget to review!**

**P.S. We are hot enough, we don't need flame!**

**Spider-man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover/ Marshmallow God worshipper**

**Pandas are cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled, if they are angered, they can kill you so yeah. Also Little Mix rule, and they also have the Epic-it is, just like us! ~Amber-Cut-Throat**

**Enjoy the story! **

**Summary:**

**A young girl in the 1600's is sent away by her parents in order to escape the plague. While staying with her grandparents she discovers magic, meets a sorcerer and barley escapes the clutches of a psychopath. Upon her return, she discovers her parents killed by the plague. But is that the real cause of their death?**

**Join Violet Jones, a sorcerer with some sass, as she battles to avenge her parents, save the world, and escape the clutches of an evil, psychopathic faceless ones follower.**

**It's going to be one of those days…**

_The summer sun beat down ferociously on 6-year-old Violet Jones' head. She sat on the highest branch of the orchard tree, thinking she had found a perfect spot to relax and read in peace. She opened up her book, only to be disturbed. She heard the back door open, and her parents walked out. They sat down and started to talk._

" _I really am worried about this man," her mother said in a quiet voice._

"_Don't worry darling, everything will be fine, and besides, the murderer is miles away from this town."_

_The word murderer shot straight into the young head of Violet's and she couldn't stop thinking that a murderer was behind a curtain, or knocking at the door, or hiding under her bed. But she was only six at the time, so she did have a wild imagination. But after a few months of being traumatized, she slowly forgot all about it. _

_A few years after, she couldn't help thinking that her neighbours and friends and teachers were getting paler. In fact, she looked like she was the only one in the whole town that still had colours in her cheeks. _

_Violet was now eleven, and she had totally forgotten about the murderer on the loose. She had had a calm life the years that had passed by, but she didn't know that that relaxation was about to stop. Soon._

_She was up in the orchard tree once again. She had had a bad day and she was set for a long, nice relax in her favourite spot in the world. But then… her parents came out into the sunshine and sat down. But this time they didn't speak to each other, but they called for Violet._

"_But I just climbed up here!" she murmured, but she climbed down all the same._

"_Now, before we tell you, you must promise not to get angry or upset," her mother said._

"_OK, cross my heart, now what is it?"_

"_Well, um… you see… have you noticed that all the people in the town have become a bit… paler than usual?" her father stammered. They held hands with each other._

"_Yes of course I have, how could I not? Even you two have been looking so white lately! How come I haven't?"  
There was silence for a moment._

"_Nobody really knows for sure… but it's because of the plague. You know, the plague has come to our town"_

"_Oh no! So does that mean that all of my friends have got the deadly plague too?"_

"_Unfortunately yes, so that's why we are sending you away, before you catch it too" her father said._

"_SENDING ME AWAY?" Violet felt a tear roll down her cheek, and onto her skirt._

"_No need to cry sweetie, it's not going to be forever! And it's not like we are sending you away to someone you don't know. We are sending you to your Grandfather and Grandmother's house." Her mother replied as gently as she could, but there was a little wobble in her voice._

"_Please don't make me go there! Don't make me go anywhere! I just want to stay with you. Please. I promise not to catch the plague!" Violet couldn't help crying now. She couldn't just depart from her parents, she just couldn't._

"_Now stop that crying and you know you're just being silly now. You must be smart enough to know that you can't help catching the plague. You are either acting stupid or you are actually being stupid" her father looked a bit guilty now._

"_I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to be silly, I am just very… scared." _

_As Violet stepped onto the train she felt her heart almost break with sadness. It was true what they said, it really did feel like her heart had cracked in two. It was like the horrible hands of the plague had come and ripped it apart and stolen both pieces. Her life was filled with only emptiness and sorrow. No matter how hard she tried to be optimistic, she couldn't help feeling like she was being sent away so her parents could get a break from her whining. Then she thought when she last had actually kicked up a fuss. She couldn't really remember, but she thought that was why she would be stepping on the train any moment now. She stepped onto the train and found a compartment to sit in. As the train chugged out of the station, it was like the train of her happiness had just departed, never to return. Violet felt like an empty soulless shell, and felt nothing but emotional agony as she slowly neared her new life._

_And then, she heard a scream._

_A scream that sounded far too familiar._

_A scream that sounded like that of her mother's…_

**A/N Dun, dun, dunnnnn! –Lucilia Venom**

**LOL ****- Amber Cut-Throat**


	2. The Screaming Train

The train jolted to a halt. Violet's mother, Edna, was being supported by Violet's Father, Francis, who had a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up. Edna's face was contorted in pain, but Violet guessed that it was emotional agony.

How very wrong she was.

As Francis pulled Edna out of the station, Violet saw a glint of silver, steel in her mother's side, but dismissed as merely her imagination.

That was her second mistake.

* * *

As she neared her new home, she gazed out the window, oblivious of everything else surrounding her. She had only met her Father's Mother and Father a few times, and that was years ago. In a way, she felt like she was going to a stranger's house.

She felt the train slowly come to a halt, and she stared straight at the train station platform. Violet wondered what her new life would be like. She imagined that her Grandfather would be a wrinkly, old and grumpy man, with a walking stick. Her grandmother might be a lovely woman who always had her thick, tangled grey hair in a low bun, who always wore a long flowery skirt to church. She would always spoil Violet and tuck her into bed at night. She grabbed her two small suitcases and tried her hardest to stop the tears falling down onto the cold, dirty ground. She thought about her mother and father and how they might be doing. Her mind was saying all these horrible things about her parents very ill in hospital and her not being able to see them. A horrific image popped into her head with her parents looking straight at her and their skin rapidly going pale and wrinkled.

Now she really couldn't help it. She was crying so hard in fact, when she looked at the sign that tells you where you are, her eyes had gone all fuzzy and she couldn't read the sign properly. She closed her eyes to force all the tears out, then gazed at the floor for a few seconds, looked back up at the sign and she could read it better now.

Once she reached the exit of the train station, she couldn't believe her eyes. On the train she had imagined a grey and very dull town, with no flowers and barley any trees. No, to be honest with you, Violet thought it was the most beautiful and elegant place she had ever seen. Roses and Bluebells surrounded her, showing off their delightful smell. Trees were lovely. Thick, green-leafed and tall trees. She looked at the little piece of paper her mother had given her, saying her grandparents address. It said 'Oak Lane, 6.' She was already on Oak Lane, so now she just needed to find number six. She checked the numbers' of the houses as she walked past them. The trees and flowers may be beautiful, but the houses were just boring to compare them from their surroundings.

Number 14…12…10…8…6.

She walked to the door and rang the bell, nervously awaiting the door to open on her new life.

**A/N**

_**Yes! We have done it. We have given you another epically epic chapter. You should thank us. In fact, you should worship us (and the marshmallow god!)! And, we have such a huge, massive, whopping something in store for this story. You suckers will never see it coming (sorry if that sounds offensive!).**_

_** P.s**_

_**Fletchyrie sucks, and Valduggery, shall prevail!**_

**_ Spider-man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover/Marshmallow God worshipper_**

* * *

**I have nothing to say because Lucy has said everything I wanted to say so...**

**Pandas are deadly, the marshmallow god is fab, Little Mix rule and I am too good to be true ~ Amber Cut-Throat.**

* * *

_**Lucy-**_

_**I didn't mean to say everything, I am just talkative. Stop trying to change me, punk! *shakes fist in a damn kids type fashion***_

_**Stupid punks.**_

* * *

**Epic Gals, out!**


End file.
